


Scars

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les cicatrices de Lip s'effacent lorsque Speirs le regarde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS fait partie de mon projet de traduction "Moments Volés", sur Tumblr & Fanfiction.net
> 
> Auteur : Annex-Writer (fanfiction.net)  
> Pairing : Lipton/Speirs  
> Genre : romance/ light angst  
> Beta : Cathy

Il faisait chaud dans l’église. Si chaud.

Par rapport aux forêts de Bastogne, cette église était le paradis – Lipton retint un soupir face à l'évidence de cette comparaison.  
Il regarda autour de lui, la lumière des bougies éclairant ce qui restait des hommes de la compagnie... Pas beaucoup. Très peu d'hommes de Toccoa, encore moins de remplacements...  
Lipton se sentit un peu coupable de penser qu’au moins les plus importants avaient survécus.

Les hommes avec qui il avait été formé, ceux avec qui il avait sauté d’avions en vol, les gars dont il s’occupait depuis quelques années maintenant…  
Mais il y en avait un qui était venu, puis reparti – qui n’avait pas été là depuis le début (pas vraiment), mais qui faisait toujours partie de la vie de Lipton.

Ronald Speirs était craint par beaucoup d'hommes dans presque toutes les compagnies – il avait entendu les rumeurs – mais quand Speirs regardait Carwood, quelque chose dans ses yeux le faisait se sentir… spécial.   
Aussi pathétique que cela puisse paraître, Speirs le faisait se sentir en sécurité, jeune et sans cicatrices – ni sur son visage, ni dans son cœur.

Et puis il lui avait offert cette satanée cigarette…


End file.
